Entre rêve et réalité
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Entre rêves et réalité. Entre bonheur et douleur. Entre sublime et désespoir. Entre Harry et Draco. n 1 : Le banc. n 2 : A l'encre de ton âme. n 3 : Only One. n 4 : Photographie.
1. Le banc

**Disclaimer : pas à moi les gens, pas à moi. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya, la seule, l'unique (Ou Seb', tout aussi unique :P ). **

**Note : Alors voici le premier One-Shot de mon premier recueil de One-Shot. Je vous laisse le découvrir, on se retrouve à la note en bas de page. Bonne lecture !**

**One-Shot n°1 : Le Banc**

_Je suis passé par beaucoup de bras, beaucoup de lits. Mais mon corps est toujours aussi glacé sans ta présense pour le réchauffer._

"Tout a commencé sur un banc. Non, sur _le_ banc. Parce ce que ce n'est pas n'importe quel banc. C'est celui qui se situe à la frontière de la forêt interdite et à la limite du lac. Peu de gens savent qu'ils existent. Le feuillage des arbres qui l'entourent le cache. C'est sur ce banc que tout a commencé. C'est sur ce banc que tout a basculé. Et c'est sur ce banc que tout finira."

* * *

Il est seul sur ce banc. Perdu dans ses pensées. Nimbé d'une aura de mystère attirante. Il lance un énième soupir agacé. La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps. Il n'a pas dormi depuis quelques temps. Trop de choses à faire. Le poids d'un monde sur ses épaules trop graciles. Et cette solution qui ne vient pas. Tout lui semble vain. Il a beau cherché. Rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter l'inéluctable. Cette guerre est perdue d'avance. Il sait qu'il devra le combattre. Il sait aussi qu'il n'y survivra pas. Alors il passe ses nuits sur ce banc. S'éloigne de tout le monde. Cherche en vain une solution qui n'existe pas. Et surtout se prépare à mourir. Mais cette nuit rien n'est pareil. Cette nuit il entends des bruits dans les feuillages. Il voit une silhouette se découper dans les ombres. Il ne la reconnaît pas tout de suite. Celle-ci s'assoie à ses côtés sur le banc.

"Belle nuit, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, Malfoy."

La guerre les a changé. Ils n'ont plus le temps pour ces enfantillages. Ils ne sont plus vraiment ennemis, pas vraiment amis. Ils sont comme deux inconnus apprenant à se connaître après s'être regardé toute leur vie à travers un miroir sans tain sans se voir. Loin des disputes, des combats, des insultes. Loin des conversations animés, des secrets partagés. Mais si proches de tellement d'autres choses.

"Tu ne dors pas, Potter ?

-Toi non plus."

Il laisse tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. L'autre ne pense même pas à le repousser. Cela semble naturel au milieu de cette guerre. Ils ont peur. Mais ils ne le disent jamais. Ils ne savent que trop bien que si l'un craque c'est tout un groupe qui le fait. Alors ils le cachent. Font semblant de ne pas avoir peur. Ils restent longtemps comme ça, sans rien dire. Juste à profiter de la présence de l'autre si rassurante.

"J'ai peur ..."

Juste un souffle. Un aveu. Un tabou dans cette guerre inégale. Une main qui cherche une autre. Et qui la serre. Si fort. Juste pour le rassurer. Lui dire qu'il est là. Qu'il n'a rien à craindre pour l'instant. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul. Ils se savent tout les deux condamnés. Mais ils sont encore bel et bien en vie. Et au fond c'est tout ce qui importe.

"Moi aussi."

Un chuchotement un peu rauque. Le héros descend de son piédestal soudain. Il semble tellement humain. L'autre ne bouge pas. Trop surpris pour le moment. Son vis-à-vis cache si bien sa peur. Mais elle perce dans sa voix un peu tremblante soudain. Elle l'oppresse. Il veut le rassurer. Il en a besoin. Alors il serre la main de l'autre. A s'en faire blanchir les jointures de ses mains déjà si pâles. Ils n'ont plus besoin de mots. Tout ce qu'ils ont à se dire, leurs gestes le disent déjà. Alors ils restent dans ce silence paisible. Loin de tout, de tous. L'aube arrive bientôt. Il esquisse un geste pour partir. Mais l'autre le retient. Ils se font enfin face. Leur visage si proche. Se rapprochant inexorablement. Leur lèvres se frôlent avec une infinie douceur. S'apprivoisent avec lenteur. Juste un premier baiser. D'un tendresse si loin de la réalité de la guerre. D'une perfection à en avoir mal au coeur.

_C'est sur ce banc que tout a commencé._

_

* * *

_

"Je pourrais te raconter des mois de bonheur. Passer des heures à te parler de la douceur de ses cheveux, de la beauté de son regard, de sa tendresse le matin au réveil, de tant de choses. Je pourrais te décrire ces nuits entre ses bras, ces moments de perfection insensé entre lui et moi. Effacer une bonne fois pour toute le mystère sur notre relation. Mais à quoi bon ? En as-tu eu quelque chose à faire jusqu'à présent ? Non. Alors cela ne servirais à rien. Mais je peux te parler de lui. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce que je sais faire."

_

* * *

_

Deux silhouettes sont enlacés sur ce banc. Ils parlent peu. Un léger sourire joue sur leurs lèvres glacés. L'hiver n'est pas encore fini. La nuit est glaciale. Alors ils se réchauffent mutuellement. Espérant ne jamais voir l'aube se lever. Que la nuit durera éternellement. Simple rêve de grands enfants désespérés. Mais quoi qu'il arrive demain arrivera toujours. Et malgré tout leurs efforts hier s'effacera. Ils le savent. Mais ils aimeraient l'oublier. Juste le temps de quelques heures.

"Tu as des rêves ?

-Oui. Toi et moi, juste toi et moi, seuls au monde."

Ils ne croient plus en leurs propres rêves. La vie les a rendu paranoïaques, méfiants. Incapables de croire au bonheur. Mais ils aimeraient tant y croire. Ils aimeraient tant croire que ce rêve se réalisera. Tant croire que le bonheur est à porté de main. Mais ils ne savent que de trop bien que ce ne sont que des mensonges. Et ils s'embrassent. Cherchant l'anesthésie de la douleur. A travers un baiser sulfureux. L'approche de l'aube les rends impatients. Ils savent que tout va trop vite. Mais leurs vêtements tombent au sol. Un sort est lancé pour que le froid ne les atteignent plus. Les caresses s'enchaînent. Les baisers s'additionnent. Le temps semble s'être arrêté alors que leurs corps ne font plus qu'un. L'air s'emplit de cris et de gémissements rauques. Tout n'est plus que plaisir. Désir. Ils oublient le reste. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Ils se sentent enfin vivants. Enfin entier pour la toute première fois. Et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Au prix d'un ultime effort, ils atteignent l'apothéose. Leurs corps retombent au sol et ils restent un moment prostrés dans l'herbe. L'un contre l'autre. L'un dans l'autre. Les mots sont superflus. Ils n'ont plus le temps pour ça. Ils sont unis l'un à l'autre et c'est cela le plus important. La seule chose qui en vaille réellement la peine. Ils ne sont plus ennemis. Il ne sont toujours pas amis. Encore moins des étrangers. Ils sont simplement deux amants qui n'ont plus que quelques heures pour s'aimer. Alors ils recommencent encore et encore. Juste pour oublier que l'aube approche à grand pas. Ils s'épuisent à force d'amour. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Rien n'est grave désormais de toutes manières. Ils finissent par s'arrêter, remettant leurs vêtements épars. Ils ne leur reste plus beaucoup de temps.

"Alors c'est comme ça ? L'aube va arriver, et tu partiras ? Et moi, je ferais quoi sans toi dis moi ?

-Je dois le faire, Draco. Si je pouvais je resterais. Mais je ne le peux.

-Tu as le choix. Tu l'as toujours eu. Mais au fond tu es un lâche. Tu es incapable de leur dire que cette guerre n'est pas la tienne. Que tu refuses de sacrifier ta vie pour sauver la leur. Tu es un lâche, Harry. Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ? Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi. As-tu vraiment envie de te sacrifier, nous sacrifier, pour qu'une armée d'ingrats puissent vivre à notre place ? Ils ne te remercieront pas dans ta tombe, tu sais ?

-Je sais. Mais c'est mon destin. Je suis né pour ça. Et même si je crève d'envie de rester avec toi, je partirais dès que l'aube sera levée."

Ils se taisent. Restant un long moment dans ce silence inconfortable. Lourds de reproches, d'espoirs déçus et de déceptions. Ils regardent l'aube se lever avec une angoisse grandissante. La vie s'éloigne d'eux au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'efface. Le soleil fini de se lever et Harry se lève. Il s'apprête à partir quand l'autre le retient soudain par le poignet.

"Pars, si c'est ton destin. Mais je t'en prie, reviens-moi."

Il dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aime. Tentant d'apaiser ses peurs. Puis il part. Il part faire une guerre dont il se fiche. Prêt à se sacrifier pour des millions de personnes dont il n'a rien à faire. Mais il est un héros. Et c'est ce que tout le monde attends de lui. Aujourd'hui il vaincra ou il mourra.

_C'est sur ce banc que tout a commencé. _

* * *

"Il est loin d'être parfait. Il ne souris pas souvent, mais il a un sourire magnifique avec des fossettes et de jolies dents blanches. Il n'est pas très fort, il faut l'avouer, mais il a un corps fin et agréable à regarder. Il est lâche, mais il sait parfois dépasser sa lâcheté quand le bonheur de ceux qu'il aime est en jeu. Il est souvent froid et distant. Mais il a un quelque chose de magnifique en lui quand il se laisse découvrir. Il a une beauté intérieure qui m'a souvent coupé le souffle."

* * *

Du sang sur mes mains. Et comme une lourdeur dans sa poitrine. Il marche avec précaution dans le noir. Il sait qu'il aurait dû directement aller se faire soigner. Ses blessures entravent sa marche. Mais il a besoin de le voir. Il a besoin de lui dire. Il est allé se battre la mort dans l'âme. Sans aucun espoir quand à sa survie. Il a vécu cette nuit comme si c'était la dernière. Et il a vraiment cru que c'était sa dernière. Mais il vit. Et il s'apprête à rejoindre la seule personne pour laquelle il a envie de le faire. Il aimerait avoir la force de courir. Juste pour le rejoindre plus rapidement. Mais il ne le peut pas. Alors il traverse, aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettent, le parc du château. Il aimerait tant être déjà près de lui. Lui dire que c'est fini. Qu'ils ont gagné. Que leurs rêves se réaliseront. Qu'il ne partira plus jamais. Il respire enfin. C'est la fin du cauchemar. Et à chaque battement de son coeur, il se rappelle qu'il est en vie.

Son coeur s'emballe alors qu'il longe le lac désert. Il aperçoit leur cachette. Leur refuge. Ce banc caché par les feuillages. Il l'imagine assis dessus à se ronger les sangs. Il imagine la joie dans ses yeux quand il le verra. Inconsciemment il presse le pas. Il a fini de longer la rive. Il s'approche des arbres. S'arrêtant un instant pour profiter du silence qui règne ici. Après le chaos du combat quelques heures plus tôt. Il essaye de ne pas penser aux cris de terreur. Aux hurlements de douleur. Aux cadavres. A ces centaines de yeux morts. C'est fini. Tout est fini. La guerre est terminée. Il a vaincu. Bientôt il sera dans ses bras et ils pourront commencer à vivre ensemble. Il écarte lentement les branchages. Pénétrant dans cette niche improvisée. L'obscurité y est plus profonde. Plus rassurante étrangement. Il aperçoit une silhouette sur le banc. La sienne. Et il a l'impression que son coeur va exploser.

Il s'approche du banc. L'autre semble endormi. Il prend sa main entre la sienne. Et il a sursaut d'effroi devant sa froideur. Il a l'impression de tenir la main d'une sculpture de glace. Il cherche son pouls. Guette une respiration. Cherche en vain un signe de vie. Il panique quand il se rends compte qu'il n'y en a aucun. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Il ne sait pas que l'autre a entendu l'annonce de son ennemi le disant mort. Il ne sait pas que l'autre s'est tué après avoir appris cette nouvelle. Sans attendre. Il n'aurait suffit que de quelques minutes de plus. Quelques minutes et il aurait su que c'était faux. Quelques minutes et il serait encore en vie. Mais il n'a pas attendu. Harry le serre entre ses bras si fort. Trop fort peut être. Il cherche en vain la chaleur que ses bras lui apportaient. Mais son corps est glacé entre ses bras. Il chuchote des paroles sans sens.

"Pourquoi t'es parti ? Je suis revenu, moi. Je suis là. Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu ? Je t'en prie reviens. Me laisse pas. J'ai été égoïste en partant, mais je suis revenu, alors reviens. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas. Je suis rien sans toi, moi, Draco !"

Son hurlement se répercute dans le silence. Il secoue le corps de celui qu'il a aimé. Refusant d'admettre qu'il ne reviendra plus. Refusant d'admettre que finalement il a perdu. Il a cet espoir fou au fond de lui. Il voudrait tellement que l'autre ouvre les yeux. Le rassure. Lui dise que ce n'est pas fini. Qu'ils ont encore de longue années devant eux. Mais au fond de lui, il sait que ça n'arrivera pas. Il le sait. Mais il ne le supporte pas. La réalité est trop dure à accepté. Il a gagné, mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon la survie de tous, quand la seule personne qui comptait pour lui est morte ? Et il pleure. Lui que ne le faisait plus. Il pleure comme l'enfant qu'il a été. Il a perdu son dernier repère. Il a perdu celui qu'il aimait, mais il a surtout perdu l'autre partie de lui. Et il ne peut plus avancer sans celle-ci. Il a un vide au fond de l'âme. Comme une déchirure dans ses poumons. Et à chaque battements de son coeur, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que c'est celui de trop.

_Et c'est sur ce banc que tout finira._

_

* * *

_

"Il est assez gamin, il faut l'avouer. Il a vraiment un humour médiocre. Mais je ris toujours à ses blagues, pour ne pas le vexer. Il peut être très doux comme extrêmement violent. Il est assez impulsif. Mais plus souvent calme et réfléchi. Et c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle je l'admire le plus. Il est mort. Mais ça je refuse de l'admettre. C'est pour cela que je parle de lui au présent. Maintenant habille toi et dégage."

Il ne se fait pas prier deux fois. Je l'avais prévenu qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir pourquoi je refuse de m'engager. Mais il a insisté. Ils ne comprendront donc jamais que je ne veux rien de plus que du sexe. Que leur présence m'incommode. Que je ne veux pas me réveiller à leur côté. Que je t'aime encore et que cela ne changera pas. Que je cherche simplement l'oubli de la douleur. Mais tu sais ...

_Je suis passé par beaucoup de bras, beaucoup de lits. Mais mon corps est toujours aussi glacé sans ta présense pour le réchauffer._

**_Fin_**

**Déjà j'espère que cet OS vous aura plus. Ensuite, je préviens direct, ce recueil contiendra tous mes futurs OS HPDM, tout style confondus, sans aucun lien et sans date de parution régulière, . C'est juste pour que plutôt que de les chercher vous pourrez retrouvez tout mes futurs OS ici (si c'est pas génial ? xD). Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Ah et au fait, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenue, quelle soit là pour critiquer ou admirer. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

_Seb' (Qui profite de ses vacances pour faire des bangs avec des bouteilles d'eau ^^)_


	2. A l'encre de ton âme

**Disclaimer : j'emprunte le tout à une autre. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb'). **

**Note : Bon c'est l'heure de raconter ma petite vie (ceux que ça intéressent pas passer direct au texte, je vous en voudrais pas). Il m'est arrivé un truc de gue-din il y a quelques jours : je rentrais tranquillement des cours quand soudain quelqu'un m'appelle, je me retourne et je vois qui ? Je vous le donne en mille : mon ex. Et pas n'importe quel ex en plus, celui avec qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis notre rupture (c'était y a genre deux ans) et qui a carrément pas assumé notre relation et là il arrive la bouche-en-coeur et commence à me poser pleins de questions sur ma vie et tout, mais normal quoi le mec, pas gêné du tout. Il m'a demandé mon numéro (je lui ai donné par curiosité, parce que je me demande vraiment pourquoi il revient vers moi comme ça d'un coup) et là il se met à littéralement m'harceler de messages. Maintenant Monsieur-j'ai-jamais-assumé-d'être-avec-toi veut absolument qu'on se fume des substances illicites ensembles (qu'on se comprenne bien, je suis pas contre surtout si c'est pas moi qui paye) et qu'on parle parce qu'il aurait soit disant envie de se rattraper. Je vous explique pas le choc, là en fait j'hésite entre l'envoyer paître ou profiter de ce qu'il peut m'apporter (là je parle de ce qui se fume xD). Enfin bref, bref, c'était juste parce que ça m'a à moitié traumatisé (surtout quand il a cru que c'était à cause de lui que j'avais plus de relation sérieuse, la grosse blague quoi). Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**One-Shot n°2 : A l'encre de ton âme**

"**O**n ne peut pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. On ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne peux pas passer à autre chose. Je ne peux pas te dire que c'était une erreur. Quand pour moi ce n'en était pas une. Je ne peux pas t'invectiver à ton passage quand je ne trouve pas les mots. Je ne peux pas te regarder comme avant. Parce que plus rien n'est pareil. Je ne te demande pas de me faire une déclaration enflammée. Je ne te demande pas de déclaration tout court. Je veux juste autre chose que ton indifférence et tes insultes. Je veux autre chose que ta haine et ta colère. On étais deux, l'oublierais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas forcé à le faire. Et encore moins à aimer. Alors je t'en prie, je ne te demande pas de le crier sur tout les toits, mais serais-ce si dur de simplement me dire bonjour ou juste un petit signe de la main quand on se croise plutôt que tes "Toujours pas morts, Potter ?", ou autre joyeuseté. Tu te rends compte que ce n'est définitivement pas une manière de saluer normalement une ancienne conquête, au moins ?"

**J**e reste un instant surpris de cette déclaration. Je crois que c'est un peu trop pour moi. J'allais tranquillement prendre mon petit-déjeuner quand une espèce de furie m'a agrippé et m'a ramené fermement dans cette salle de classe vide. Et autant dire que j'aurais vraiment préfèré que cette furie soit une groupie aux hormones en folie plutôt que Potter. Soit, il m'a ammené, il a fait son speech, je peux peut être partir. Je jette un oeil à la sortie. Pas de chance, il semble avoir deviner mon idée et son regard est plus qu'explicite. Si je bouge, je crois qu'il serait capable de m'étrangler. Je décide de m'assoir sagement sur une table à une distance respectable du - définitivement pas mort - Potter.

"**P**otter ... Potter ... Oui, on a partagé un moment sympathique. Oui, c'était pas mal. Je sais que vous les Griffondors vous adorez être amis avec vos anciens partenaires, mais on a jamais été amis, et même plutôt du genre à se taper dessus à la moindre occasion. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête ton numéro de l'amant blessé dans son amour propre, regarde un peu notre situation et tu comprendras comme moi que ce qui s'est passé est passé et qu'on peut gentiment de nouveau se taper et s'insulter comme avant, non ?"

**J**e lui adresse un sourire plein d'espoir. Auquel il réponds par un regard meurtrier. Message reçu. Je cesse de sourire niaisement et me mets à inspecter la pièce à la recherche d'une issue de sortie. J'en avise une et commence une tentative d'approche quand sa voix me coupe dans son élan.

"**N**on.

- Non ?"

**J**e crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque. Mon coeur bat beaucoup trop vite. Et j'ai la subite impression qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre. Il s'approche lentement de moi. Et je me mets à déglutir. Pas si proche, Potter. Pas si proche. Ou je risque de perdre le contrôle.

"**N**on, Malefoy. Non je ne te laisserais pas décider pour moi. Tu as joué avec moi et maintenant tu dois en payer les conséquences. Peut être que pour toi, ce n'était rien. Mais pas pour moi. J'ai aimé chaques secondes que j'ai passé dans cette chambre avec toi. J'ai aimé chaques caresses, chaques souffles, chaques coup de reins, chaques cris, chaques soupirs. J'ai aimé du début à la fin. Et bien trop pour que ce ne soit rien. Alors maintenant brise moi une dernière fois ou accepte cette réalité, on étais deux et tu as autant aimé que moi."

**S**on visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du miens, son souffle un peu rapide balayant mes lèvres. Je retiens un soupir. Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je ne peux plus être lâche. Je ne peux plus me cacher. Je le prends par les épaules pour l'éloigner un peu de moi. Cette fois c'est sérieux.

"**J**'ai aimé. Et c'est justement ça le problème. J'ai aimé chacun de ses foutus moments passés avec toi. Bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Ce n'était pas rien. Je le sais. Mais l'assumer, de moi-même, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant. Que c'était comme un rêve. Mais la réalité nous rattrape toujours. Et la réalité c'est que nous nous haïssons depuis qu'on se connaît. Et que ce qu'il s'est passé est inconcevable. Alors pardonne moi d'avoir tout fait pour que tout reste comme avant. De m'être raccroché à mes habitudes. Mais je suis lâche. Dès que ça devient compliqué je fuis. Et avec toi, ça ne peut être que compliqué. Parce que ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était passionné. Et il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que la passion. Même s'il n'y a rien de plus beau. Regarde nous alors qu'il n'y a eu qu'une nuit. Regarde à quel point nous souffrons. Alors imagine toi après plusieurs nuits. Imagine ces nuits de passion qui n'aboutiront forcément qu'à une souffrance encore plus grande. Oui c'était génial, il y a vraiment quelque chose entre nous. Mais je n'ai pas la force de me voiler la face. Pas la force de vivre quelque chose d'aussi intense."

**I**l me scrute et je me sens démuni face à son regard. Il y brille une détermination féroce. Et c'est ce qui m'effraye. Potter quand il est déterminé a tendance à obtenir tout ce qu'il veut. Il se rapproche à nouveau et me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

"**J**e vais être clair, _Draco. _Que tu ne sois pas prêt pour ça je le conçois, mais tu l'as dit toi même, il y a quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose en plus. Et je n'ai pas envie de le laisser passer. Pas quand c'est réciproque. J'aurais l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Et je le refuse. Je sais que tu seras dur à convaincre. Je sais que je vais devoir batailler ferme. Que ce ne sera pas simple. Qu'on aura des disputes. Et des réconciliations. Ce ne sera pas parfait. Ca c'est sûr. Mais je sais, je le sais au plus profond de moi, qu'on sera heureux. Tu dis ne pas avoir la force, alors je l'aurais pour deux. Tu es lâche alors je serais courageux à ta place. Parce que je pense que cela mérite que je le sois. Je ne te promets rien, mais je peux t'assurer d'une chose, ce que je ressens pour toi c'est tout sauf de la haine. Alors oui, on souffrira. Mais plus encore si on n'essaye rien. Je veux qu'on essaye. Tant pis si cela ne marche pas. Mais je veux pouvoir dire que tu as posé sur moi ta marque. A l'encre de ton âme."

**L**e reste s'est perdu. Le reste ce sont tes lèvres sur les miennes. C'est l'oubli des conséquences. L'oubli des circonstances. C'est simplement la perfection d'un moment qui ne devrais être. C'est simplement deux âmes qui communient à travers leur enveloppe charnelle.

**_Fin_**

**Voilà un nouvel OS. Pas terrible, hein ? Je suis molle en ce moment vous trouvez pas ? Enfin bref (oui j'utilise souvent cette expression), j'espère avoir quelques reactions de votre part, parce que ça me ferait vraiment super plaisir. Sur ce je vais vous laissez. **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

_Seb' (Il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression que tout mes exs sont tarés)_


	3. Only One

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' parce que c'est comme ça). **

**Note : Voilà, je suis de retour (pour vous jouez un mauvais tour xD). Bon okay je me tais. Et je vous laisse lire tranquille.**

**One-Shot n°3 : Only One**

_"Un Héros tue dix-huits innocents" "Le monde sorcier sous le choc" "Harry Potter, héro ou meurtrier ?"_

"Monsieur Malefoy ?"

Je lève un regard interrogateur à la médicomage m'ayant interpellé. Elle me demande si je suis bien celui ayant accompagné Harry. J'acquiesce.

"Son état est stable. Mais il est très affaibli. Il est tombé dans le coma.

- Je peux le voir ?"

Et ma question sonne comme une supplication. Cela fait plus de douze heures que j'attends. La médicomage me demande de la suivre. Elle s'arrête devant la porte.

"C'est ici. Vous pouvez lui parler. Il vous entends.

- Je sais."

J'entre dans la pièce, refermant la porte. Le soleil de début d'après-midi illumine ses traits. Lui, mon ancien ennemi. Mon désormais ami. La guerre a changé tant de choses. Je prends une chaise et m'assoie à ses côtés. Prenant une de ses mains entre les miennes.

"Tu as vraiment un don pour te foutre dans la merde, n'est ce pas ? Tu t'en sortiras, n'est ce pas ? Je l'espère. Parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à t'avouer. J'en profite pour une fois que tu m'écoutes sans pouvoir m'interrompre."

Je ris nerveusement. Tes cernes paraissent encore plus grands à la lumière du soleil. Et tu me paraîs si maigre. Comment peux-tu être encore en vie ?

"J'aurais sûrement dû te le dire plus tôt. Les occasions n'ont pas manqué. Bien meilleures que maintenant que tu dors de ce sommeil trop lourd. Mais le courage m'a toujours manqué. La vérité Harry, c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a très longtemps. Je ne saurais te dire la date exacte. Mais il me semble que je l'ai toujours été. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Ton sourire a façonné mon bonheur. De tes yeux j'en ai fait mes seuls juges. De ta voix mon seul maître. De toi un empire que j'aurais aimé conquérir. Je ne suis accroché à la vie que par ton souffle. Si tu savais à quel point tu es tout pour moi. A quel point ton indifférence apparente me fait mal. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Comment aurais-tu pu t'apercevoir que je ne vivais que pour toi ? Que ton visage m'hante jour et nuit. Que ton rire est ma musique préfèrée. Que je vénére tout ce que tu es. Tu as tes défauts bien sûr. Mais ils ne vont bien qu'à toi. Et n'ont jamais rien enlevé à ton charme.

Tu n'es pas parfait. Tu es ma perfection. L'autre partie de moi. Ton souffle est le mien. Les battements de ton coeur rythment les miens. Tu es le sang coulant dans mes veines. J'en deviens niais. Non ... Pas niais. Juste désespéré. Parce que je t'ai senti partir. Et que j'ai cru mourir avec toi. Alors bats-toi. Et vis. C'est mon unique demande. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer comme je t'aime. Ni même d'accepter mes sentiments pour toi. Je te demande simplement de vivre. Il est encore trop tôt pour que j'accepte de te perdre. Ton absence me tuerait aussi sûrement qu'un avada kedavra. Tout cela pour te dire, et j'aurais dû le faire depuis très longtemps : je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime à en devenir fou. A en mourir."

Je reprends mon souffle. J'ai tout dit d'un coup. Mais ce n'est pas fini. J'ai plusieurs années de mensonges à rattraper.

"J'ai décidé de tout t'avouer. Si je t'ai caché mes sentiments, c'est avant tout par honte. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer. Je n'en aurais jamais le droit. Mais quand tu me regardais. Je perdais tout contrôle. Je me perds dans tes yeux, Harry. Ton parfum me hante. La douceur de tes cheveux n'a nul égal. Je suis fou, voilà ce que tu aurais pensé si je te l'avais avoué. Oui, je suis fou. Fou amoureux de toi. Je suis capable de tout pour toi. Fais de moi ce que tu veux. Je suis à genoux devant toi. Je suis ton esclave et tu es mon maître. Fais de moi ton égal, et je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Aime-moi, et je te donnerais tout. Harry, je me fous des apparences. Que tu sois un meurtrier. Je me fous de tout ça. C'est toi que j'aime. Toi que je veux et ce à jamais.

- Il va prendre à perpétuité, tu sais."

Je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix. Hermione, entièremment vêtue de noir, pour aller avec son humeur.

"Je sais, mais il sera en vie.

- J'aimerais un jour être aimé du même amour que tu lui portes.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Depuis notre première rencontre."

Cette fille a toujours été trop perspicace. C'est pour ça que la plupart des gens la rejettent. Et que Harry l'apprécie tant. Il n'a jamais été la plupart des gens.

"Il t'aime aussi.

- Seulement en tant qu'ami."

Je crois rêvé son "non", pourtant clair et distinct. Où veut-elle en venir ?

"Tu m'as très bien entendue, Draco. Ne joue pas les martyrs. Il t'aime mais il a toujours été incapable de se l'avouer. Tu as longtemps été son ennemi. Alors il a deversé son amour pour toi sur Ginny. Sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours. Il va s'en sortir à ton avis ?"

Ma voix tremble d'inquiétude et en mon sein quelque chose revit. L'espoir.

"Il est fort mentalement. Mais son corps est si faible. Je suis inquiéte.

- Tu sais qu'il a tué ?

- Qui ne le sais pas ? Ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui brisera notre amitié. J'ai toujours su qu'il le ferait un jour où l'autre. Trop de pressions sur ces épaules. Trop de haine au fond de lui."

Elle s'en va. Je retourne m'assoir à côté d'Harry. Ses cernes me semblent moins grands. Et son visage reprends des couleurs. J'attrape machinalement sa main.

"J'ai encore tant de choses à t'avouer. Et en particulier sur Pansy. J'ai couché avec elle, tant de fois que c'en est indécent. Juste pour t'oublier. Mais elle n'était pas toi. Et je ressortais à chaque fois plus dégoûté de moi-même. Je regrette. Je regrette. Si tu savais à quel point je le regrette. J'ai l'impression de m'être sali en faisant cela. Et de t'avoir sali. Pardonne-moi, j'étais si désespéré. Et stupide. C'est toi que j'aime et cela ne changera pas. Jamais. Je te le promets. Je t'aime tant. Pardonne moi ma faiblesse. Je n'ai agi que par désespoir. Désespoir de ne jamais t'avoir. J'ai été stupide je le sais. Mais je le regrette, je me repends. Je me mets à genoux devant toi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu comprennes mon geste. Et la douleur qui me ronge. Quand je te vois dans ce lit d'hôpital. Si vulnérable, si proche de la mort. Et la vie qui réinvestie peu à peu tes traits. Tu sembles en pleine renaissnce. Mais l'avenir n'est pas beau pour toi.

Si tu te réveilles, ce qui t'attends me paraît pire que la mort. Tu as tué, le chiffre exact a été divulgué hier. Dix-huits. Dix-huits raisons qui te conduiront en prison. C'est pour ça que tu as sauté, n'est ce pas ? La mort plutôt que l'enfermement. La mort comme seul juge. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de l'Enfer. Pour toi l'Enfer c'est ici, n'est ce pas ? Mais tu sais moi quand tu me souriais, j'étais au Paradis. Quand tu riais avec moi, le bonheur m'emportait jusqu'à l'ivresse. Je vivais à travers toi. Au rythme de tes pas. Je t'en prie, réveille toi. Souris moi. Embrasse moi. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Je veux vivre avec toi. Sans toi cela n'aurais plus aucun sens. Ouvre les yeux et je te montrerais mon Paradis. Juste quelques heures. Juste toi et moi."

Je me penche vers toi. Ne pouvant m'empêcher d'embrasser tes lèvres pâles, malgré le fait que tu ne puisses répondre à mon baiser. Je me lève. J'ai besoin d'un café et d'une cigarette.

* * *

Cette solitude qui m'opresse. Et ton silence qui me glace. J'aimerais tant que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu me souris. Et que tu me dises "Allez viens, on se barre de cet hôpital. Et arrête de te morfondre. Je suis là.", mais ça n'arrivera pas n'est ce pas ? Tout me semble vain depuis que tu es dans le coma. Tout m'ennuie. Tout me blesse. Trop de questions. Qui reviennent toujours plus pressante. Je refuse d'y répondre. C'est trop dur. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne le serais sûrement jamais. Les cacher rends les choses moins réelles. Alors que les dire leur rend leur réalité. Cela me fait peur. Mais il faudra que je parle un jour. Je ne peux imaginer en parler. Alors je repousserais, tant que je le pourrais, l'échéance. Mais le savoir m'étouffe. Je me dois de lui dire. Même si il ne le saura jamais. Il entends tout. Inconsciemment. Au fond, j'ai peur qu'il se souvienne.

Cela fait déjà quelques jours qu'il est là. La pièce sent l'odeur de ses fleurs préférées. Hermione en a amené. Ron l'a consolé comme il a pu. C'est si dur de le voir comme ça. Même Ron a pleuré. Je crois qu'il sait qu'au fond quoi qu'il arrive, il est foutu. Et pour lui, il a failli à son devoir. C'est comme un frère pour lui, il se devait de le protéger. Mais est-il possible de le protéger de lui-même ? De sa folie ? De ses peurs ? De ce qu'il est au plus profond de son être ? Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas dans la nature humaine de changer. Et quand on est autodestructeur comme lui, on le reste jusqu'à avoir enfin réussi à totallement se détruire. Il faut dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Il aurait voulu sauver tout le monde. Mais il ne l'a pas pu. Personne le pouvait. Il s'est raccroché à ça comme à une branche. Mais c'était impossible. Ils sont morts. La branche s'est cassée. Et il est tombé. De beaucoup trop hauts pour se relever un jour. Je n'ai pas pu le rattrapé. Et Ron non plus. Il le regrette. Il le regrette tellement. Mais personne ne pouvait le sauver. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas demandé d'aide. Il le savait. Il l'a toujours su. J'ai fermé les yeux sur ce fait. J'ai refusé de voir la réalité en face. Mais la vérité te rattrape toujours. Je devrais le savoir.

"Au fond, j'ai été stupide. J'ai passé ma vie à me voiler la face. Comme le pauvre petit con que je suis. Je me suis menti à moi même. Pendant si longtemps. Au fond, je savais que je ne les sauverais pas tous. Mais j'ai voulu y croire. Je me suis persuadé que c'était possible."

Je l'observe. Il regarde le vide. Il s'est éveillé et s'est mis à parler. Je n'ai pas osé appellé le médicomage. Je l'écoute simplement.

"J'ai été borné comme d'habitude."

Je lui prends la main. Il me serre en retour, et reprends son monologue.

"Draco, n'est ce pas ? Tu aurais dû dire plus tôt que tu étais là. Mais tant pis j'ai commencé, alors autant que tu saches tout. Je t'aime. C'est dit. C'est fait. Ce ne sont que des mots."

Il ne bouge même pas. Ne cille pas. Il fixe le plafond. Et il a dit ces phrases d'un ton monocorde, blasé. Pourtant je sais qu'il est sincère. Mais trop brisé pour jouer encore à être en vie. Il en est incapable désormais. Il semble vide. Totallement vide.

"Je t'aime aussi, Harry.

- Je doute que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime."

Il a un léger rire amer. Et je serre sa main entre mes doigts un peu plus fort.

"Je suis amoureux de toi, Harry."

Son rire s'arrête brusquement. Il se tait. Et sa main se resserre sur la mienne. Le moment est fort. Dur à supporter. Il ferme les yeux. Un léger sourire triste sur les lèvres.

"On a vraiment été stupide, n'est ce pas ? Si j'avais compris plus tôt et si on se l'était dit, rien ne serait pareil."

J'acquiese en silence. Il a raison. On aurait pu être tellement heureux. Un bonheur parfait. Mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Le bonheur n'existe que dans nos rêves. Dans la réalité, ce n'est jamais aussi simple. La vie nous reprends toujours ce qu'elle nous donne.

"Draco, embrasse moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste qu'on oublie tout ça. Qu'on vive quelques heures. Je t'en prie n'appelle pas le médicomage. Embrasse moi. Et oublions."

Il se troune enfin vers moi. Et ses yeux expriment tout ce qu'il n'a pas osé dire. La peur. Le désespoir profond qui l'envahit peu à peu. Je me vers et l'embrasse. Il ferme les yeux. Et pour la première fois je le vois s'abandonner entièrement. Guérir ses blessures et sublimer les miennes. Et je le serre contre moi. Alors que ses mains me déshabille peu à peu. Et que les miennes font de même. Toujours plus de chairs à découvrir. Toujours plus de désir au creux de nos reins. Nous brisons notre baiser. Et nous éloignons pour mieux voir l'autre. Nous sommes nus. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est parfait dans son imperfection. Ses yeux d'émeraudes croisent les miens. Un frisson d'anticipation me parcoure. Son regard est déterminé. Il veut se perdre. Et je me perdrais avec lui.

**Fin.**

**Bon il est vachement tôt (tard ?), j'ai tapoté toute la nuit et je pars en cours bientôt. Insomnie quand tu nous tiens. J'entends déjà mon médecin gueuler "Quand je te dis de dormir la nuit, c'est que y a une bonne raison, merde, Solène. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas te le permettre !". Oui mon médecin est vulgaire, faut dire que mon état de santé l'a foutu en dépréssion. Mais bon je suis contente de moi, y a du drame, y a de la romance, y a de quoi faire pleurer un petit peu et même de quoi faire sourire. So, je vous laisse. N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews pour me montrez que vous êtes passés et pourquoi pas pour dire comme ça en passant à mon médecin que j'ai des raisons de pas dormir 8D. **

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_Seb' (Amoureuse d'un songe, j'ai cru que mes rêves pouvaient devenir réalité.)_


	4. Photographie

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, comme d'hab'. Le monde est cruel. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' à votre service). **

**Note : Je tiens juste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas de page. **

**One-Shot n°4 : Photographie **

C'est quoi une photographie ? Une simple image ? Non, je ne pense pas. C'est tellement plus que ça. C'est un instant, une atmosphère capturés. C'est la vie figée sur papier glacé. C'est une grimace, un sourire, un rire, une larme. Une photographie peut cacher de lourds secrets. Il ne faut pas toujours se fier à un sourire. A une pose détendue. Une photographie c'est un mystère artistique. C'est toi et moi. Ton regard posé sur moi avec une tendresse que je ne t'ai jamais connu. C'est ton ombre à l'arrière plan. Un instant arraché. Il n'y aurait du y avoir que moi sur cette photographie. Que mon visage souriant et détendu, cachant un desespoir grandissant. Mais il y a cette incohèrence. Ton corps derrière le mien. Si loin mais ne cessant de fixer mon être. Une photographie c'est aussi un secret dévoilé. Une surprise qu'on n'attendait pas. C'est ta tendresse face à ta haine apparente. C'est ton masque fissuré. Tranchant avec le mien si bien en place. Ma joie feinte et ta tendresse trop vraie.

J'aurais pu oublier ce regard, oublier cette photographie. J'aurais pu la jeter, pretexter qu'elle était ratée. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je la garde près de mon coeur. Comme un secret important. Je la garde et la regarde. Encore et encore. J'y repense parfois. Tout le temps en fait. Je repense à ton sourire doux. A ton regard. A tout ces non-dits, ces huis-clos dans ta chambre de préfet. Toutes ces nuits. Rien d'important. Pas de sentiments. On se l'étais promis. Toi en moi. Moi en toi. Ton lit vide le lendemain. Toujours la même chose. Toujours ma lâcheté. Et la tienne. Toute cette violence. Les morsures sur tes épaules. Les griffures dans mon dos. Les bleus et les coups. Les "Je te hais" hurlés lors de l'orgasme. Tant de souvenirs. D'étreintes destructrices. Salvatrices. Cette explosion. C'était trop et si peu en même temps. Ce n'était rien. Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier ? Pourquoi cette tendresse dans tes yeux ? Pourquoi cette photo que je n'arrive pas à jeter ? La réponse je la connais, mais je n'ai pas le courage. Je ne l'ai plus. C'est tellement loin tout ça. Tant de choses ont changé depuis.

Tout a changé et c'est ce qui me terrifie. J'ai accompli mon destin. Et puis le vide s'est installé. Je vis, oui bien entendu. Je vis, comme si j'étais mort. Les choses ne m'atteignent plus. Je suis une coquille vide, un pantin animé déambulant sur cette terre. Sans rêves, ni aspirations. Sans espoir. Ma vie, c'est ces larmes mal contenues. Ces sourires vides de sens. Ce masque que je me force à garder. C'est ces apparences qui me composent. Qui me détruisent. C'est ces phrases que j'articule sans en comprendre le sens. Ces gestes que je fais par automatisme. Ces rires qui ne me ressemblent pas. C'est cet immonde cauchemar qui ne veut pas prendre fin. Alors oui je vis. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vivre quand on n'en a plus l'envie ? Pourquoi vivre quand notre seule accroche est une photographie tout aussi vide de sens ? Peut-on vivre dans ces souvenirs ? Est-ce la vie ? Ou n'est ce qu'un simulacre de plus ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne le sais plus. La vie c'est comme une musique. Il me reste encore l'air, mais les paroles se sont envolées. Et je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir.

Cette photographie. C'est une tempête qui a balayé ma vie. Qui a tout bousculé. Tout remis en cause. C'est ces souvenirs qui remontent violement à la surface. C'est nos corps s'imbriquant rageusement. C'est toutes ces nuits que j'avais refoulé au fond de moi. C'est cette dernière nuit, cette tendresse, cette ferveur. Toutes ces choses qui m'ont terrifié. C'est ces septs lettres que tu m'as murmuré comme un secret honteux. C'est cette porte qui claque. Et mes larmes de rages versées derrière celle-ci. Je t'aime, c'est rien, c'est tout, tu me l'as dit et je n'ai pas voulu te croire. Je suis sorti de ta vie. J'ai refermé la porte sur notre histoire sans éclat. Je suis parti et tu m'as laissé faire. On ne s'était rien promis. Si ce n'est qu'on ne cesserait jamais de se haïr. Tu as brisé cette promesse ce soir là. En vérité ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est que je pensais que c'était faux. Je ne sais plus. J'ai cru que tu voulais te débarasser de moi sans faire d'histoire. J'y ai cru, parce qu'au fond, toi et moi ça n'avait aucun sens.

Trop opposé pour être ensemble. Trop d'étreintes sans âmes pour espèrer plus. Trop de haine pour penser que cela pouvait devenir autre chose. Et on se perds, on se quitte et on espère au fond que ce ne sont que des prétextes futiles. On se voile la face. Pour ne pas perdre pied. On se crache notre haine pour oublier ce qu'elle dissimule. Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si c'était c'était cela notre histoire ? Des non-dits et des apparences pour cacher la profondeur d'un amour jusqu'à présent insoupçonné ? Et si ... Et si ... Ce ne sont que des mots, des pensées obsolétes. Des chimères auxquelles on veut trop croire. Il n'y que les certitudes qui comptent. Que tes mots qui pourraient apaiser la profonde curiosité qui dévore mon âme. Qui pourraient calmer le violent accès d'espoir qui me ravage. Donne moi une raison de vivre ou donne moi le coup de grâce. Mon avenir est entre tes mains et tu l'ignores totallement.

* * *

C'est une erreur. Une folie que je regretterais sûrement à peine commise. Je sonne à la porte. Et la terreur me broye les entrailles. Mais ma curiosité est encore plus forte. Je dois être courageux. Il le faut. La porte s'ouvre et tu apparaîs dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Potter ? "

Et la surprise dans ta voix me fait vaciller. Je reprends contenance. Me compose un sourire que j'espère détendu. Ce soir je saurais. Et tant pis s'il tire un trait définitif sur moi. Au moins je serais fixé. Je pourrais mourir en paix. Parce que j'aurais tout essayer.

"Bonsoir Malfoy. Désolé de te déranger. Mais ..."

Mais quoi au juste ? Qu'une simple photo où tu apparaîs m'obséde depuis des jours au point que je n'en dors plus ? Juste le fait de te revoir après toutes ces années me fait perdre tout mes moyens. Tu me lances un regard impatient. Ton regard m'ordonne de continuer. Et je l'écoute sans plus de volonté. Je te tends la photo et tu hausses un sourcil. Tu ne comprends pas. Moi non plus et c'est justement ce qui m'amène.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce regard ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ce jour-là ? Tu m'avais vu, tu me fixais même. Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?"

Tu pousses un soupir lasse et m'invite à entrer. Tu nous fais nous installer dans un salon confortable, face à face. Un feu brûle dans l'âtre. Et je prends brusquement conscience que je suis venu avec un simple pull alors que nous sommes en hiver. Cette histoire me perturbe encore plus que je ne le pensais.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que nous n'avons jamais été amis. Que t'aurais-je dit ? Et surtout aurais-tu accepter de me parler ?"

Je ne réponds pas. Pas tout de suite. Parce que je sais qu'au fond il a raison. Je l'aurai certainement repoussé. Et je n'ai pas envie de mentir là dessus. Je ne veux pas que les mensonges et les non-dits obstruent une nouvelle fois notre relation. Il est temps de jouer carte sur table.

"Non tu as raison. Ma question était stupide. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu me regardais avec cette air si ... si peu haineux ?"

Un euphémisme. Un stupide euphémisme dont tu fais semblant d'être dupe. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que cache ce genre de regard. Je le sais, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Alors dis-le, je t'en prie, dis-le.

"Je ne te hais pas, Potter. Je t'ai haïs et je te l'ai fais savoir. Mais je crois me souvenir t'avoir dit autre chose la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Je me trompe ?"

J'ai l'impression d'être transporté de force des années en arrière. De réentendre ta voix me murmurant je t'aime. Puis ma méfiance, ma colére. J'ai été stupide, mais que veux-tu ? On s'était fait une promesse. Et j'étais prêt à la respecter même si toi tu ne le faisais plus.

"Non. Mais on était si jeune. On s'était tellement haïs. Je ne t'ai pas cru. Et ... aujourd'hui, je regrette.

- Tu regrettes ? Mais tu te crois où, Potter ? Au pays des Poufsouffles ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Tu arrives, dix ans plus tard et tu me dis que tu regrettes et je suppose que tu espères que je te pardonne ?

- C'était à peu près ça oui. J'ai eu tord je sais. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte."

Je me lève mais tu m'ordonnes de rester assis. Tu me fixes et tes yeux brillent d'une colère que tu n'arrives plus à contenir. Tu as raison de m'en vouloir. Et c'est sûrement le pire. J'ai été stupide de croire que tu pouvais me pardonner maintenant.

"Non, tu vas rester. Tu ne peux pas venir, me dire que tu regrettes et puis repartir. Non cette fois je refuse que tu sois lâche. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait mal ce soir là. Bordel Potter, j'ai pleuré comme une fillette quand tu es parti. Et toi tu reviens la bouche en coeur, comme si de rien n'était. C'est pas assez tes regrets. C'est pas assez pour ce que tu m'as fait vivre. Je t'ai attendu tu sais. Je t'ai attendu pendant des mois. Mais t'es jamais revenu. Tu m'as planté comme un con alors que moi je t'aimais !"

Tu l'as dit. Tu l'as dit et je crois que je vais pleurer. Non, je pleure déjà. Comme un con, sur ton canapé, au milieu de ton salon. Je pleure parce que je t'aimais aussi. Parce que je t'aime encore. Et que c'est moi qui ai tout gâché. Que tout est de ma faute. Je pleure alors que c'est toi qui devrais le faire.

"Mais tu pleures, Potter ? J'y crois pas, c'est moi qui souffre et c'est toi qui pleure.

- J'ai tout gâché. J'ai eu peur. Je suis désolé. J'ai été stupide. J'ai enchaîné les conneries. Parce que je t'aimais aussi ... Et que j'ai refusé de le voir. Et aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire. Que tu m'as manqué toutes ces années. Et je me sens stupide de t'avoir fait souffrir, quand tout aurai pu être tellement plus simple. Alors, oui, mes regrets, c'est pas assez. Mais donne moi, une chance, si tu m'aimes encore. Donne moi une chance de te montrer que je peux te rendre heureux."

J'essuie les larmes sur mes joues. Et je te regarde. Toi, tes yeux, ta bouche, ton nez. Tout ce qui fais que tu es toi. Tout ce qui fais que c'est toi, toi que je veux, toi que j'aime. Je te regarde. Et je me dis que je ne te mérite pas. Que je ne t'ai jamais mérité. Et tu m'embrasses. Et j'ai l'impression de rêver. Plus rien n'existe. Tu mords mes lèvres. Et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose explose en moi. Nos langues se rejoignent. Tes mains agrippent mes hanches. Et les miennes se crispent sur tes épaules. C'est violent, bestial. Passionné. C'est haineux, dur. Tu m'allonges sur le canapé et toute volonté m'échappe. C'est toi. C'est moi. C'est ce nous auquel j'ai refusé de croire et qui aujourd'hui me paraît si facile à atteindre. Tu souffles contre mes lèvres :

"Je te laisse une dernière chance, ne la gâche pas, Harry."

Et tu reprends mes lèvres avec force. J'étais mort. Et tu m'as rendu la vie. Alors, non je la gâcherais pas. J'ai déjà gâché dix ans de nos vies. Je refuse de gâcher ne serais ce qu'une minute de plus. Je ne vis plus par hypothèse. Il n'y a plus que cette certitude qui me déchire l'âme : nous nous aimons. Et plus rien ne viendra se mettre en nous. Ni mes doutes, ni les autres, ni rien. Et sur la table basse, une photographie abandonnée.

_Une photographie, c'est la vie._

**_Fin._**

**J'ai une question. Une de celles qui vous fait perdre le sommeil. Qui vous obsède jour et nuit. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que vous entendez ce que mes récits vous crient ? Est-ce que vous entendez ce que j'essaye de vous dire à travers mes mots ? Est-ce que vous sentez ma colére, ma tristesse, ma rage de vivre, ma passion, à travers mes mots ? Ou pour vous n'est ce qu'un simple bien de consommation, sans véritable autre sens que vous divertir ? Sans âme, sans sentiments ? Une simple histoire raconté sans passion ? La réponse me terrifie. Et si vous n'entendiez pas ?**

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_Seb' (Un mélange de sagesse et de folie, un équilibre instable, brisé si facilement.)_


End file.
